Letra Macvicar
Name: 'Letra Macvicar. *'Sex: Female *'Occupation: '''Interrogator Acolyte of His Imperial Majesty’s Most Holy Inquisition. *'Status: Alive, in Subsector Mortis leading the Imperial Remnants of Styria. *'Background: '''Little is known of her life before serving the Holy Ordos her master left few records himself. It is known that she accompanied her master to Subsector Mortis along with other inquisitors when word reached the Inquisition Headquarters on Nobis about the anarchy enveloping the subsector. *Further information is unknown or classified however the interrogator gained notoriety when she after surviving the assassins that claimed her master was able to rally the scattered remnants of the Imperial fleet at the Battle of Styria and coordinate the imperial retreat. She led a planetary assault which saved the Belisarian Heir preserving the new head of the subsector or what remained of it. For these actions and others subsequent the new subsector governor bestowed upon her formal authority to act upon her behalf as being mortally wounded during the Battle of Styria left her in no shape to personally lead. *'Recent History: 'She is currently attempting to reach the rank of inquisitor and the authority it has so as to have the political influence and resources needed to call for reinforcements from the sector at large. This has been difficult as it requires the approval of several inquisitors. Who for one reason or another consider it more fruitful to use it as a leverage to demand her support as the right hand of the subsector governor. *She is also seeking a sufficient dockyard and the parts needed to fully repair her ship Styria’s Herald a Slaughter Class Cruiser. It was not fully operational during the Battle of Styria and currently has only little to no armour and few weapons in comparison to other ships of this class. *'Inquisitorial Ideology: 'She currently has displayed several puritan and radical actions which have made it difficult to categorize her. *During the most recent meeting of inquisitors active within the subsector, she was the most vocal against the proposal to ally with the Xo’nad Coalition. However, there are rumours of her keeping several Xo’nad alive within her ship. *She and her former master before the fall of Styria were instrumental in pacifying the smuggler routes and bringing the word of the Emperor to these heathens but there have been charges against her that she has also accepted a priest of the ruinous powers of the Triarchy within her retinue. *She is also criticized for using a Slaughter Class Cruiser which has gained a reputation over the millennia of turning traitor. Her most notable achievement was the destruction of the Triarchy flagship which was the most audacious attack by any to date. *'Motivation: 'Fully repairing the Herald. Achieving the status of inquisitor. Finding a cure for the Belisaurian Governor. Reclaiming Subsector Mortis. Investigate the Ursus Dynasty for their role in the fall of Subsector Mortis. *'Affiliation: 'Inquisition. *'Assets: 'Styria’s Herald, Slaughter Class Cruiser, flagship of the fleet. 14th Styrian Drop Regiment. Acknowledged Imperial Champion of the Imperial Remnants. Her Master’s Inquisitorial Rosette. *'Armament: 'She is normally armed and proficient with a power spear. She is sometimes also seen wielding a Nestorian Pattern Hell pistol. Occasionally, she is seen wielding a plasma weapon of unknown origin. *'Retinue: *Otho Kimbal- Former pirate and agent of subsector governor Anna Belisaruis *Wing Commander Bastor Deliberato- Pilot *SOL Constans- Tech priest Category:Inquisition